The regulatory landscape is complex and rapidly evolving. Successful trading models require a complete understanding of the global rules of exchange, and compliant trading requires systematic, consistent, and auditable answers. The industry, however, faces numerous challenges. Due to the nature and timing of regulatory rule making, financial institutions have historically built tactical internal solutions, often segregated by asset class and/or by regime. Typically, such solutions operate post-execution, are expensive to maintain, do not allow for full traceability, and cannot offer a single view of the full global cross-regulatory implications of a trade. Without a single global eligibility and obligations decision layer that operates across asset class, it is exceedingly difficult, if not impossible, to manage a sustainable, consistent, auditable, and up-to-date approach.